Taye Williams
Taye Williams is an American CAW Wrestler, currently signed to Extreme CAW Wrestling, where, as a member of Chi-Town Slide, alongside his tag team partner Biggs Smith, he is a one time ECW Tag Team Champion. History in ECW Chi-Town Slide debuted in ECW on Episode 2, competing in a tag team Number 1 contender's match, defeating ECW veterans, The Faction. On Episode 3, Taye's partner, Biggs Smith unsuccessfully faced Flare of The Misfits in a singles match. After the match, Taye attacked Flare, before Flare was saved by his own tag team partner, Piss. At Night of Champions, Chi-Town Slide defeated The Misfits to win the ECW Tag Team Championships. On Episode 6, Chi-Town Slide successfully defended the tag titles against The Hannity Brothers. On Episode 8, Taye Williams accompanied Biggs Smith to the ring for Biggs' singles match against Teddy Hannity, which Biggs lost. At No Way Out, Chi-Town Slide successfully defended the tag titles against The Hannity Brothers, after an assistance from ECW D-League wrestler, Brooklyn Bulldozer. On Episode 9, Chi-Town Slide successfully defended the ECW Tag Titles against the newest tag team in ECW of Gas-O & Yoshiharu Kitari. After the match, The Misfits appeared on the ramp. On Episode 11, Chi-Town Slide were encountered backstage by Torq Michaels. On Episode 12, it was announced that The Misfits and Chi-Town Slide would be able to pick their partners in a 6-Man Tag Team Match. Chi-Town Slide's partner was revealed to be Brooklyn Bulldozer, while The Misfits' partner was revealed to be Teddy Hannity. Chi-Town Slide and Brooklyn Bulldozer were successful in the match. At the end of the show, Chi-Town Slide were seen brawling in the parking lot with The Misfits. At Royal Rumble, Chi-Town Slide successfully defended the ECW Tag Team Championships against The Misfits in a ladder match. Later that night, Taye Williams competed in the Royal Rumble Match, as the 27th entrant, lasting 1 minute 58 seconds, before being eliminated by Mark Brandle. On Episode 13, Chi-Town Slide competed in a non-title tag team match, losing to The Hannity Brothers, marking Chi-Town Slide's first loss as a tag team. On Episode 14, after Biggs lost to Papu Papu, Taye tried to attack Papu, but was unsuccessful, while this was happening, Biggs was attacked by Nanook of the North. On Episode 15, Chi-Town Slide teamed to take on Chad in a handicap match, which they were able to win, however, after the match, Chi-Town Slide were attacked by Nanook of the North and Papu Papu On Episode 16, after Papu Papu and Nanook defeated The Hannity Brothers to become number 1 contenders for the Tag Team Championships. Chi-Town Slide appeared on the stage. At Bad Company, Chi-Town Slide lost the tag titles to Papu Papu and Nanook of the North. Appearances Personal Life Taye met Biggs Smith as kids growing up in Chicago, Illinois. In Wrestling * Finishing Moves ** Da Shout Out (Sling Blade) * Signature Moves ** Jumping Reverse STO {2019-Present} ** Spin-Out Sitout Powerbomb * Nicknames * Entrance Themes ** "Ante Up" by M.O.P Championships and Accomplishments * Extreme CAW Wrestling ** ECW Tag Team Championship (1 time, Longest Reign, with Biggs Smith) Category:Wrestlers Category:Current Roster Category:Main Roster Category:Male Category:2k14 Era Category:2k18 Era Category:American Category:ECW Tag Team Champions Category:Showmen Category:Technicians Category:Grapplers Category:Light Heavyweights